


Allo Veen

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Cyclonus ant Tailgate go to an Halloween party.Written as a gift for Butter for the Halloween Gift exchange 2019





	Allo Veen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttered_butter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_butter/gifts).

Halloween Fic/art Exchange 2019 

For Butter

“Cyclonus, do you know what Allo veen is?”  
The purple mech was distracted from his morning energon by the sudden question of his small companion, Tailgate, who was looking at him expectant.  
“I think you mean “Halloween”. It’s a human celebration of death and darkness. And apparently, those orange vegetables called pumpkins are also a big part of the celebration. Why are you asking?” 

Tailgate put a datapad on the table, excited.  
“Rodimus said that he wants to throw a Allo veen party in few days and told everybody to find a costume and I didn’t know what it was so... I did some research, it looks fun!”  
Cyclonus finished his energon, glazing at the datapad. 

“What do you want to wear, then? Did you find something you like?” 

The jet didn’t like that kind of waste of time, but Tailgate seemed so happy that he would prefer to be ripped apart than to turn off his enthusiasm. 

“I don’t know! Not yet! But it would be a surprise! You are coming too right?”  
Cyclonus chuckled softly, nodding. 

“If I am invited, I don’t see any reason not to. Do you need any help?”  
Tailgate took his datapads in his hands, shaking his head. 

“Oh no, Rodimus already gave us all we needed. See you later!” 

And the little white mech ran away. 

Since Cyclonus didn’t want to let the minibot down, he too went to get some of the fabrics Rodimus had in some mysterious way gotten access too, almost like he was already prepared for that celebration, and after scrolling through human blogs, he found a costume that was simple to make and that wouldn’t make him look ridiculous. 

The day of the party Swerve’s bar was all decorated with little pumpkins made of solid light, there were sweets in every corner and half of the mechs participating were dressed up, while the other half couldn’t bother less. Rodimus wanted it to be fun for everybody. 

Cyclonus was waiting at the bar, dressed with a simple black cape and he found fakes canines to imitate the ones of the fictional creatures called “vampires”.  
He was waiting for Tailgate, but the minibot was late. That was unusual. 

But, after some time, finally his silhouette appeared in the doorframe. And time stopped for Cyclonus. 

The minibot’s face was glowing blue and he was wearing... a human wedding dress? And he also had a glowing human heart painted on his frame. 

Cyclonus approached him, curious about that choice. 

“Oh Cyclonus, sorry I took long! Here, do you like it? I found this person while I was scrolling and it’s really popular so I wanted to use it too since we have the same colors!”  
Cyclonus had never seen something like that before, but he really enjoyed seeng Tailgate dressed like that. So he took his hand, smiling fondly. 

“Come and dance with me.” 

Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Tailgate costume is the BRide from the Haunted house in Disneyworld


End file.
